prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Chieri Yamakawa (anime)
Chieri Yamakawa '(山川 智恵理 ''Yamakawa Chieri) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She is a Cool type idol using blue theme color. Her alter ego is Edelweiss Austria, which also the friendship measurement of Germanic characters in game. '''Appearance Chieri has long blue hair that has a small ponytail at the upper right side and matching blue eyes, along with light blue earrings. Her Spring/Summer attire consists of white shirt with blue logo that has letter C. She also wears blue skirt, white socks, and blue sneakers with 'Nike' logo. For Autumn/Winter, she wears white hooded jacket with panda print at the bottom covered in light grey scarf. Wears black skirt, white stockings, and light blue fur boots. 'Personality' As a Cool type idol, Chieri is very attractive, sporty, tomboyish, and naïve. Off stage, Chieri is aloof and selfish person. In contrast to Mayuri's excitement, Chieri acts like a Tsundere, which means she is kind to her teammates but hostile towards any idols in another group. She rarely smiles, but shown to be incredibly reliable, able to pull out anything her friends need from her hope. Adding to her mysterious character is her strange "powers", like natural magnetism or the ability to control magic. Despite her unfriendly mannerisms, she still very kind and liked to be with someone other than her team. It is later clarified that she does care for someone, although she chooses indirect methods, sometimes laced with her sharp tongue, to show her friendly affection for another idols. 'Background' Chieri was born and raised in Austria, but moved out to Japan a year later. Her father is currently the manager of Primrose Private Academy's coaching staff. Her mother is a retired idol and currently manages Coro-Coro Girls Entertainment, a company dedicated to teenage girls how to become an idol. Her older sister Kokone Yamakawa is also a tennis player, but has already retired now because of being no longer able to perform high standard as a major factor. 'Etymology' Yamakawa (山川): Yama (山) means 'mountain' while kawa (川) means 'river'. This is a reference to the first sentence of Austrian national anthem - "Land der Berge, Land am Strome" (lit. "Land of Mountains, Land of River"). Chieri (智恵理) roughly means "reason of wisdom blessing". 'Relationships' Main Andre Forstadt: The boy Chieri loves. Haruno Aida: At first Chieri behaved as Tsundere ''around Haruno and genuinely attempted to keep distant until she got to know her. While she enjoys her admiration at times, she rarely complies with her wish to recognize her as a friendly figure and has no problem being blunt with her. Despite their differences, they both agree on strange or minimal things and can be childish over others. Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri deems Chieri as a hostile and aloof personality. Although she views her badly and tends to shut her up multiple times throughout hours, she respect her enough of not being hostile to anyone outside Germania 07 than she does and knows where to draw the line. Shiori Yumehara: Compared to the others, Chieri is the least surprised by Shiori and her behavior. She is fine with her and gets along with her well; but sometimes she is frightened by her intensity. Angela Sakuragi: Fellow member of Germania 07. The two get along very well, due to similarities in personality. Often seen talking together. Paola Himeko: Paola is Chieri's teammate. They remained close friends and meet up with the other three whenever the five girls have compatible free time. Lillian Hirsch: For a short time Chieri treated Lillian just the same as she did. But due to her older sister-like nature and perfection at it, she quickly reconsidered. She got along with her very well and bonded with her. '''Nordic Rivals' Ryo Izumisawa: Unlike the rest of someone outside her teammate, Chieri and Ryo are somewhat close due to lack of idol skills their cold personality. Ryo is the only person who allowed to give Chieri a nickname: "Cheryn". Cacao Tachikawa: Chieri hates Cacao due to her cooking skills sucks, much as Shiori. Hatsune Sorata: Hatsune and Chieri don't really talk much because of Chieri's hostilty to people outside her team. Kirara Nijiiro: Chieri does like to hang out with Kirara but thinks she needs to become less pretty, considering she's a talented fashion model. Freja Bondevik: Chieri doesn't like Freja because she is too childish and thinks of her when she is not with them. Hanami Nishikawa: Chieri seems to be very smart when it comes to raising Hanami and sings her to bed almost every single night. Other than that, Chieri causes trouble while trying to help her on multiple occasions but only for the sake of helping her. Despite not being there all the time, she does think Chieri is a good mother to her. Chieri has also made it clear she'd do anything to help Hanami, such as forcing herself to eat things she dislikes. In Season 3, Hanami admires Chieri very much and thinks of her when she is not with them. Someone else LeaF: Chieri does like LeaF, but gets annoyed whenever she speaks to her, as she sprays breath freshener in her mouth and tries to "take it off" by wiping it off of Chieri's tongue. Megumi Akishino: Although Megumi was also the person who gave Chieri the nickname "Yamari", she does not seem to like her for no reason. Hinako Saida: Due to the history of Austria-Hungary Empire, Hinako is the only girl other than Germania 07 that Chieri can get along very well with. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 9 June *Brand: Music Essence *Kanimal Partner: Reich, a male black cat which shares the same traits as Chieri. *In English dub, her name is Cheryl "Cherry" Hoffmann. She still hostile to someone other than her team and doesn't have a developed character. *People's first impression of Chieri that she is hostile towards others. *The first thing she does in the morning is exercise. *Rumour if her singing career fails, the Headmaster will forced Chieri to retire as an idol and become a tennis player. *Originally a contestant in "Day of the Little Fairies" event but was eliminated. *One bad thing about Chieri: She is being mocked by non-Germania 07 member(s). *Good at any school subjects except Social studies. *Has an allergic to strawberries. *She heavily resembles Hiroko Kiriya from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns in terms of colour, personality, and attitude. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:European characters Category:Germanic Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Cool Idols Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters